Revamption
by Black-Diamonds
Summary: Harry Potter is convicted for a crime he didn't commit - the murder of Sirius Black. His last hope happens to be the last person Harry would ever dream of (or has he...). With the secrets starting to slip, how long can they withstand temptation? [SLASH]
1. Renegade

Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to repeat this with every single story!! Anywayz *sigh* if I must...I dun own Hogwarts, Potter and Co. I own the story line. I don't even own any of the songs that might be included.  
a/n: This contains slash. If u don't like that and intend to whinge about it then LEAVE ^_^ lol. Pls review after reading. It does make the world go 'round ya know ^_^ And here's something else: this is a very weird fic. I'm planning to include angst, humour, dark humour, romance, fluff, and violence. Oh, and it has coarse language! You have been warned *grin* Rating may become subject to change as the story advances. Let's go...  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
"Mister Potter..."  
  
//Bloody hell, I thought I'd left this Mister Potter business behind when I left Hogwarts. I thought times had changed.//  
  
"You were found beside the mutilated carcass of the deceased, holding the weapon believed to be that which was used to kill the victim."  
  
//Well hang on, apparently times HAVE changed, because now they want to charge me...//  
  
"...with the brutal murder of Sirius Black."  
  
//Oh for fuck's sake I didn't kill him! He's my godfather for crying out loud. Why the hell won't you people listen to me? Oh go eat a hippogriff and die.//  
  
"You have the right to remain silent right now."  
  
//I don't think it was necessary for you to say that, Seamus - you little traitor! I was your friend for seven years and this is how you repay me?? By not trusting me that I DID NOT kill Sirius?! I couldn't talk if you said I could. I couldn't say anything even if Draco Malfoy walked up to me and started shagging me for no bloody reason. This mouth-binding curse they've put on me has made sure I can't even mutter or whisper or anything! I swear, Seamus, if I ever get my hands on your scrawny Irish neck they really WILL have a reason to charge me with murder.//  
  
"...spend tonight in Azkaban."  
  
//Oh that's just brilliant. Really. Couldn't get much better than being thrown in Hell on Earth for a night before I...//  
  
"...meet with your Ministry lawyer tomorrow morning. You will be escorted from your cell and be Portkeyed to your barrister's office. I suggest you try and get some sleep tonight. Good day, Potter." Seamus stood and somewhat stiffly shook Harry's hands, not quite being able to meet the man's intense green gaze any more.  
  
//I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry. But it's a job. It keeps food on the table. It's just a job...//  
  
//And Hell is just a sauna. But we all know Azkaban's often even worse than that fiery place, don't we? Fuck you Seamus. You stand there knowing I'm innocent and yet you keep with your little charade, you keep playing Ministry boy without any qualms whatsoever of throwing me to the Dementors. Yeah well, learn that it's a big bad world out there. Learn that sometimes things aren't what they seem to be.//  
  
"I'll see you in the Ministry Court on the 23rd."  
  
//That things aren't what we want them to be.//  
  
  
  
That night Harry huddled in the corner of his cell. Like his murdered godfather, Harry knew he was innocent, so with that thought he was able to keep sane, though every so often, he would feel shards of guilt and loneliness and depression stab at his heart.  
"Mum...dad..." He whispered, leaning against the wall and holding his knees to his chest. "Why aren't you here to protect me? Why aren't you here to save me?? Why me?" His question went unanswered.  
Moonlight spilled from the only window in the whole cell, a tiny slit set high in the bricks of one wall. Dust sparkled in the beam of light. But no matter how much Harry prayed or asked for help, no-one came to him. No miracle appeared in the silver pool, or spectre or spook or saint materialised to save him. And with growing dread, Harry realised something that scared him so bad he wished he could turn back time and never be born at all.  
  
He was alone, and he always would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----  
cookiejarnotes: More coming soon. Very Soon. I intend to have a lot of fun with this fic! Ooo and please review this one, u know I'll luv u lots n' lots if u do! 


	2. Redemption

When Harry entered the Office of Magical Law the next morning, he found himself standing in a brightly lit room with large bay windows and a view of the ocean. As Harry stood looking at the back of an eleborate velvet armchair, a lilting voice said;  
"Please, sit down..."  
  
//Why does that voice sound so familiar? Who exactly is in that chair? That haunting voice...hell, it's like I've known it well all my life but just can't or refuse to remember who it is. Okay that's it, turn the damn chair around or I'll find Fluffy and set him on your jugular.//  
  
"Welcome, Potter. I am your final chance...your one and only last hope for redemption and life. I am your Saviour, Harry Potter."  
  
//Oh Sweet Jesus you must be kidding me! This must be some big cosmic joke, because...no! Absolutely no fucking way this is happening! And who exactly does he think he is anyway? He's making it sound as if he's my own personal Christ.//  
  
"Potter, through me is the only way you'll ever even have a chance in the Court. So I suggest you stop gawking at me, stop blinking like your eyelids as if they're having a seizure, and sit your damn ass down in that fucking chair."  
  
//Oh nice one Malfoy, very smooth. Mention his ass why don't you? Now he's going to think you're a bloody homosexual!//  
  
//Now there's the Draco Malfoy I love. Please God, if you're punishing me...know this. I didn't kill Sirius Black. I haven't ever done drugs or stolen anything, except for that pen from the newsagency in Hogsmeade. I haven't ever lusted after or had sinful thoughts about anyone I shouldn't have...except that whole thing with Severus Snape in seventh but...okay so I have been a bit bad, God.//  
  
"Let's assess your case, shall we Potter?"  
  
//But couldn't you give me a little bit of credit and let Voldemort catch me instead of assigning Malfoy as my only hope!? Dear God, if you're listening, please send a heavenly bolt of lightning through the ceiling that will fry my pitiful body and render me dead within a few microseconds. Amen.//  
  
"Are you listening to me Potter?"  
"What?" Harry rubbed his tired eyes and gazed wearily at Malfoy.  
"Potter if you don't pay attention, I swear, I will just give up on you and let you die without a trial. I'm trying to help you here."  
  
//Death doesn't seem that bad. I'll get to see my parents. I'll get to see my friends. I hope you're looking after Hermione up there, Ron - tell Cedric I said hello, okay? And Mum and Dad I love you. But you know that, don't you? And Remus...I know Sirius missed you very much while he was alive. I guess you two are together now, happy together forever. That's a nice thought. To be with the one you love for all eternity. It's a pity...I'm going to die without ever having had someone to love and love me back...//  
  
"Personally, Potter, I don't want to see you die."  
  
//Why not? I'm sure Hell is better than being at the mercy of Draco Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy pressed his fingertips together and arched his palms.  
"Now let's see, first things first, I've managed to secure a month's probation before your trial. This means you'll be able to live away from Azkaban-"  
"Why?"  
"What, do you mean you want to go back there? Show some gratitude, Potter!" He snarled, wolf-like, his face flushed with frustration.  
  
//His face pretty in pink, blushing like that, and his lip curled in- oh what the hell am I thinking? Fuck! I did NOT just say Malfoy was pretty, I DID NOT...ugh! Note to self, you sick pervert: wash mind with soap and flush brain with industrial-grade disinfectant.//  
  
"I've worked my ass off to get this-"  
"No. Why are you doing all this?" Harry mumbled, concentrating incredibly intensely at a paperweight on the table.  
  
//Why not throw me in the snake pit and leave me as jail bait? Don't look at his eyes. DO NOT look in his crystal bl- agh!//  
  
"I don't want to see an innocent man die." The blonde adonis tossed his fringe back and crossed his arms across his chest  
"Innocent, how do you know I'm innocent? Of all people, Malfoy," Harry snorted, his mind trying to control his hormones and willing his face to glower at the man in front. "I thought you'd be the one who'd sign my death warrant."  
"Let's put it this way. This case is more than anything providing a challenge. And I do love a good challenge." A smirk...was it a grin? "And of course, it is quite entertaining."  
"Entertaining!? What, win the case, have Harry Potter in debt to me and have him pay me back by doing some tragically degrading, possibly including nudity and fish-net stockings??"  
  
//That was GREAT Potter. Really - brilliant! Honestly, if you don't die from humiliation right now you should do the 'ol 'Kedavra' act on yourself tonight. Malfoy's going to think you're a bloody fairy now. Screw killing Seamus or Malfoy...suicide's enough!//  
  
Malfoy laughed somewhat merrily, before...  
"No, Potter. Can I let you in on a secret?" He grinned nastily. "A dark little secret of mine?"  
"What?" Harry breathed, his mind buzzing.  
"I know who killed Sirius Black, in fact...I know him very well. And telling you won't matter, because no-one will believe a thing you say. Come here." Malfoy beckoned lazily with one finger. Harry leant forward. "I know, Potter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...because the one who murdered him, happens to be my father."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----  
  
cookiejarnotes:  
like it? want to know more? then let me know! :D keep reviewing...reviewers are inspirational, sincere and above all things wonderful! luv ya guys!  
-Diamonds  
  
BTW: I have nothing against people of homosexual orientation. I think we're all beautiful and that God loves us for who we are...so what Draco said is only there to serve the purpose of representing HIS (Draco's) thoughts, and his own opinion. It is not intended to insult, degrade or put-down ANYONE.  
:) 


	3. Redefinition

an: More bad language in this one so be warned. Not enough to deserve an R-rating but it does contain swearing so just keep that in my mind. Once again, disclaimer applies, and also remember my note at the bottom of the last chapter: that I have nothing against anyone no matter what their orientation. The things included in this story are just for characterisation of the HP boys and serves only as words in a fictional story, not slander against people in real life.  
^_^ And now, on with the show...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!?" Harry gasped. "Then...then why don't you just tell the Ministry the truth??" Malfoy laughed, the sound reminding Harry of tinkling bells and clinking crystal.  
"Tell on my father? Honestly, are you MAD Potter?" He chuckled again, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye. "Riiight. Okay...sure, I'll just send my father to his death to save you then shall I?"  
"It's the honest thing to do!"  
"Dearest Naive Little Potter...this business isn't about honesty."  
"They're really hitting the nail on the head then...when they say a lawyer is the devil's advocate." Harry muttered.  
"Damn straight. You can't say I don't make evil look good though."  
  
//Although I'm anything but straight. Guess you'll find out sooner or later Potter.//  
  
//Evil Man. Evil, evil man. He's using his charms to - why does everything now relate to Malfoy's looks!? It must be the heat...yes, yes that's it...the weather's getting to me. Or Malfoy's getting to you. I think I'm starting to hear voices.//  
  
Harry blushed, suddenly feeling very fidgety and flustered, despite the magically controlled cool climate of the office.  
"But if you're going to prove that I'm innocent, and you aren't going to send that sonofa-"  
"Potter." A growl and a sleek glare.  
"That bigoted twit you call your father to jail...then who ARE you going to lay the blame on?"  
"I was thinking, perhaps...Seamus Finnigan."  
Harry's mind buzzed with delighted thoughts of revenge, but then the logical part of it had to ask;  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because he's been making lewd, crude jokes about prisons - and mentioning your name quite a bit I might add. I swear, if I have to wipe up my coffee one more time after I spray it all over the table in disgust I will-"  
"What!? Does this mean Seamus is gay?"  
Malfoy sighed.  
"Oh who isn't Potter? You can't seriously tell me you're as straight as a bloody quidditch goal post."  
  
// Is he implying I'm gay? Does he know? Hang on - does that mean I AM gay? God, I'd really appreciate it if you sent down that bolt right about NOW. I promise if you do I'll never think about another man like that again. Oh lead me not into temptation...wait a minute...since when was Draco Malfoy tempting in the least anyway?"  
  
"And now to discuss the matter of payment."  
  
//Oh fuck.//  
  
Harry coughed.  
"How exactly am I meant to um, pay you? Because they took my wand and snapped it in half. They also took all my money at Gringotts, and the key to my vault."  
"Oh, I can think of many ways you could pay me back Potter..." Malfoy licked his lips.  
  
//The nerve of him! If only I had my wand. I can't believe I'm going to spend what's possibly the last month of my life around HIM.//  
  
"But you can start by going out to dinner with me tonight."  
Harry choked on oxygen.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, when I made that deal to get you out of prison, I had to pull a few strings here and there. I had to agree that I'd keep you under my care for the month before the trail and that you would be solely my responsibility."  
"Does that mean..."  
"Yes." Malfoy gave him a stony look. "You'll be staying with me. And if you know what's best for you, you will a) not touch ANY of the Ming vases in the study and b) not run away."  
"What if I do?"  
"What, break a vase!? You impoverished pitiful orphan! Do you know how much-"  
"No! What if I run away?"  
"Then the whole of the ministry will be after you. Upon being caught you'll be executed the next day without trail. Oh do behave Potter, it can't be that hard can it?"  
"Hang on, why would you care what Seamus was saying about me anyway?" Harry asked, realisation suddenly dawning about what Malfoy had said before.  
"The exact same reason I'm asking you out to dinner, Potter...you fascinate me."  
  
//If he says anything remotely scathing right now it would serve me right. But I'll do serious bodily harm to him for mocking me first. Then I'll feel ashamed.//  
  
//I fascinate him? I...I fascinate him?!//  
  
"And a Malfoy doesn't appreciate when someone else talks dirty about what's HIS."  
"I'm not YOURS Malfoy!"  
"As of now you are...you're in debt to me, and if I don't come up with any other form of payment then you're mine." A smug, smarmy look crossed Malfoy's face and Harry had the sudden urge to smack him.   
  
//Anything to touch that pale glossy sk - I'm going insane.//  
  
  
"You are SO fucking annoying!" Harry gritted his teeth.  
"I know...but you will be coming with me tonight, right? I've made reservations for two at the Hotel De Verde and -"  
"Why dinner? Why are you doing all of this" Harry cut in.  
"All of what?"  
"This." Harry gestured wildly with his hands, almost knocking a stack of papers off the desk. "You seem to have planned out my life for the next four weeks. But why...and what then?"  
"There's the chance I might lose the case. I mean, it's no loss to me of course." Malfoy grinned nastily. "But at least this way, if we lose and you get, you know," Malfoy made a slicing motion across his throat. "You can go out with a bang!"  
An awkward silence fell over the pair.  
  
//Ah, screw it. Wait! No! Shit!//  
  
Malfoy was never one for words anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
cookiejarnotes:  
Did ya like that? ;) I'm glad u guys r enjoying the fic.  
Am on holidays now: rejoice! ^_^ All exams finished!! That means I can concentrate on my fics now...goody! :D  
Thanku, u guys that have reviewed!! *hands her reviewers some cookies and jellybeans*  
Keep reviewing! And telling me what you want and what you don't want! ^_^ 


	4. Surreal

If Draco Malfoy could be thought of as elegant, then his living space was certainly even more so. All glass and metal and black vinyl.  
"Well don't stand there looking like an awe-struck buck-toothed four-eyed muggle. Come inside...you're dripping on my 1420's black and beige oriental rug - and that thing cost me a fortune I'll have you know!"  
  
//You're going to have to learn one day Malfoy, that there are some things money can't buy. I only hope you don't learn that too late. I only hope that I'm around for the day he learns. Agh! Do I just hope to remain alive or do I hope to be around him for that long??//  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling and shook his head. His hand reached for his silk tie and started to loosen the knot as he turned back to Harry.  
"Unless you're going to sleep on the rug all night like some soggy mutt I suggest you come into the kitchen."  
As they entered the lavishly decorated penthouse, Harry heard the shrill cry of a baby.  
He looked at Malfoy in surprise.  
"You have a family?"  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"Malfoys are not exactly 'family people' Potter. But yes, that's my child, and right now she's crying because she's hungry."  
"You leave her here all day?! That's barbaric!"  
"Potter, the way you're over-reacting to everything, you're going to think my child is barbaric. Now shut up and give me five damn minutes to heat up this blood in peace."  
"Blood?!"  
  
//My insides are churning. Fuck. What's he going to think of you when he meets Azure? My little girl isn't exactly...human...to say the least, and Potter's all ready freaking out at the word 'blood'.//  
  
//Did he just say blood? That is totally revolting! What kind of fucked-up life does Malfoy lead anyway? Why would Malfoy feed his daughter blood?? Unless...//  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Harry was watching his antagonist gently give a bottle to his daughter Azure, the blonde watching lovingly as his little girl suckled the red liquid.  
His other arm supporting her tiny frame, Malfoy gave a rare smile. Harry grimaced, as he saw a tiny trail of blood at the corner of Azure's mouth.  
"Oh sweety, you are a messy eater." Malfoy sighed, putting the bottle down on a small black table. He grabbed a tissue from the box and carefully wiped her little face. Harry, for the first time, tried to block out the fact that she was drinking...  
  
//Oh, how I shudder! Blood!!//  
  
...and instead focused on Azure's face. Her creamy translucent skin and delicate crystal features were framed by whisps of white blonde hair. Azure's tiny pointed nose was a smaller version of her father's trademark Malfoy features. Her eyes though, looking up adoringly at her father, were a startling bright green like...  
  
//Mine.//  
  
...Harry suddenly realised.  
  
//I can't believe Malfoy's daughter has eyes that are just like mine. I can't believe Ferret's daughter is so angelic and beautiful. Wait. What the hell? How can she be angelic?!? She's drinking -ugh- blood! And from a little blue baby's bottle no less!!//  
  
"Do you want to hold her Potter?"  
"Uh...hold her?" Harry felt apprehensive about holding Malfoy's literally blood-sucking child.  
"Yeah. Come on, she doesn't bite...well, not yet anyway." Malfoy grinned at him, gently rocking Azure in his arms.  
"Sorry, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but what exactly-"  
"What exactly is Azure?" A perfectly plucked eyebrow was arched at Harry.  
"Yeah..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, watching the little girl blink sleepily.  
"Potter, I thought with you being a bloody smart-ass Gryffindor in school and all you would have figured it out by now. She sleeps during the day in a darkened room. She needs to be fed blood or she'll die. Hmmmm, doesn't take Granger to figure that one out."  
"She's a..."  
"Yes, she's a vampire. Stop looking at her like she's about to eat your heart out. She won't. Azure's teeth won't develop until she's sixteen so we've got a while to go yet. Meanwhile, she needs fresh blood everyday, along with regular food. And since she can't feed herself, I need to bottle feed her. Now stop staring, Potter, and come say hi."  
Harry nervously took the baby from Malfoy's arms and held her out at a distance. Malfoy glared at him.  
"She's not some rabies-infested feral beast. She's my child, and what you're doing is rather offending Potter."  
  
//He's one to talk! Who was the one who insulted me and my friends all through Hogwarts just because he was plain and simply jealous that we had real friendship and he didn't?? Although, Azure is gorgeous, for a vampire...//  
  
"I guess I'm just a bit nervous...I've never really met any vampires you see..."  
Malfoy snorted.  
"Some bloody brave Gryffindor you are. Fight big bad evil things that go bump in the night do you? Laugh darkness in the face and all that crap? What a bunch of nonsense! Look at you now, scared of a baby."  
Malfoy howled with laughter, and for some reason he'd only later come to question, Harry joined in. And when they stopped laughing, Malfoy gave him something he'd also later question. A genuine smile. Not a smirk or a sneer, but an actual smile.  
  
//He's beautiful when he smiles.//  
  
//His smile brightens the darkness of this room. And the darkness in me I never before  
cared about or thought about, come to think of it.//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And neither would know what the other was thinking until it was too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
cookiejarnotes:  
I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay :( My muse decided to go on strike again... *sighs*  
I found the cure for that by drawing a whole heap of fanart so hopefully he's back in action and will remain that way. If not, I shall have to fire him. *giggles*  
Anywayz, thanku to you: my precious readers and especially my most beloved reviewers. Apples of my eye...u r truely adored!  
Hope ur enjoying the fic ;)  
And remember, keep reviewing, as reviews are really quite beautiful presents to a fanfiction author. And Christmas is coming up, so........ *grins*  
  
BTW: I saw COS the other day so I feel well and truely inspired. Although, how I'll work Klepto!Draco into my stories and Wonderful!Lucius I don't know...*giggles* 


	5. author's note

Hello, my readers and reviewers and general bystanders!  
  
Now, you might have read the fic after my last update. I just checked it then, and it seems chapters 1&2 are in the wrong order!! *Egads*  
:-o  
I've now put them in the right order. *crisis over*  
If you read up to the end of Chapter 3 before I put up Chapter 4 then ur fine, just read chapter 4 tehehehe.  
But if you started reading my fic after I put up Chapter 4, then you probably read chapters 1 and 2 in the wrong order.  
Harry should have talked to Seamus (and his scrawny Irish neck ;)) before he met Malfoy in the Office of Magical Law.  
So to better understand the story, I guess you'll have to re-read it in the right order it is in now. *sighs*  
Sorry, I have no idea what happened while I put up Chapter 4. Something must have gone a bit weird.  
Anyway, I am very glad you are enjoying the story, and I love all your reviews!! *glomps*  
  
If there are any other problems, issues, ideas, remember, just buzz me through a review and let me know.  
  
  
  
  
Your loving author,  
Diamonds 


	6. Revelation

an: There may be a tad more 'coarser' language and adult themes in this chapter. Just thought I'd better let you know ;) Nothing graphic, just a bit of the boys and their 'potty' mouths hehe. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Azure, despite her rather morbid eating habits, was like any other baby. She gurgled happily and made little growling noises as she played with a small stuffed lion, while her father made coffee for Harry.  
"I see you're doing it the muggle way." The latter commented, watching his archenemy lazily stir in the milk.  
"Well, they always said that muggles do it better." A sly grin.  
"You are one sick pervert you know that?"  
  
//And you know you love it, Potter. Agh! Damn Malfoy. Damn him and that finely sculpted ass of h- No no no!!//  
  
//You know you love to watch him squirm. You know you love to watch him doing any - Merlin, where did that come from!? It must be the fumes from this coffee. Or lack of sleep. Yeah, that's it, must be lack of sleep. Nice try Malfoy, just keep trying to convince yourself. Gods, I think I'm hearing things. Reminder to self: talk to daddy's therapist first thing tomorrow.//  
  
Malfoy realised he was trying to tip more sugar into his coffee when there was already enough in it. He sighed and quickly cast a spell to take out the excess amount he had added.  
"Ah Potter, you have only yet discovered one of my fetishes. To make an Italian coffee the muggle way is divine-" He brought over the two white procelain mugs. "But to spend your time fraternising with the so-called enemy and playing with their toys...priceless."  
"I'm sorry, playing with muggle toys? Riiight, okay...and in what non-existent dimension is that? Oh I'm sorry, it must be the one where your wand isn't stuck up your-"  
"Not in front of my daughter! Watch that filthy language of your's, Potter, or I'll forced to stop your mouth by using any hex necessary."  
  
//Or with my own mouth.//  
  
//Forced to. Mouth. Sorry, what did he actually say apart from the whole mouth thing? Wait! You know what he was saying Potter, stop trying to convince yourself he was actually making an improper proposition.//  
  
Harry realised Malfoy was staring at him like he either a) wanted to point out an abnormal growth on Harry's nose or b) eat him.  
"Uh, Malfoy?" Harry realised how rather breathless he sounded. He then realised how many realisations he was coming to, and willed himself to stop thinking before his mind popped from an overload of Malfoy. Nevertheless, he had snapped Malfoy out of his weird gaze and back into normality - that is, of course, if Malfoy could ever be regarded as normal anyway.  
"Yes. Right. Okay then. Potter...what do you want?"  
"You were looking at me like you wanted to devour me whole."  
Malfoy turned a dazzling shade of pink.  
  
//But then you'd think anything to do with Malfoy was dazzling wouldn't you?//  
  
"I was just wondering...um...wait, I guess I haven't told you about Azure have I? About why she's a vampire and why she has little pointy sharp erm..."  
  
//Nice, very nice. Congratulations Malfoy, for the lamest diversionary tactics ever heard in conversation. Wouldn't father be proud that his only son has been reduced to a raving lunatic? Oh well, dad was the one that had to start going to therapy.//  
  
"Fangs?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Right. So what were you going to tell me about her again?"  
  
//I wonder why he was looking at me like that before? Draco's never looked at me like that - ever. Then again, neither has anyone else...hang on. Stop. Draco!?!//  
  
"A bit over a year ago, I met this beautiful girl after a night out with some Ministry big-shots. And you know me, Malfoy charm and all," Malfoy grinned. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"To make a long story short we had a one-night thing. A few months ago, she shows up at my door with this little bundle, and tells me that it's my child. I mean, me, a father?" Malfoy laughed. "THEN she just so tells me that she's a vampire. Helpfully informs me that she doesn't want our daughter, who happens to be a half-vampire, to grow up in her world, and then leaves me with Azure. I was suddenly no longer Draco Malfoy, casual sex-god but Draco Malfoy, father of one."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah, sucks to be me huh Wonder Boy? Look I don't know why I even told you."  
"Um, thankyou...I guess..."  
"For what?" Malfoy snorted. "Sharing the stories of my oh-so-targically-broken past? They have therapists for that kind of thing. Like I said, who the fuck knows why I decided to tell you."  
"I meant thankyou, for feeling like you COULD share it with me. And Malfoy, maybe you just need a friend..."  
"A friend? A Malfoy actually having true friends. Try pulling the other leg Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Anyway, are you trying to come on to me, because you know-"  
"No! No, of course not!"  
  
//But it's hard to resist the temptation.//  
  
//And maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't mind if you were Potter. Wouldn't mind it at all.//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----  
cookiejarnotes:  
WHEEEEEEEE had fun writing this chappie ;)  
And for those of u wondering why Azure has Harry's eyes...don't worry, you'll find out later on...*smiles mysteriously*  
Thankyou for all the reviews! Keep up the good stuffs peeps, cos ur making me all giddy and happy tehehehe. And a happy author means an inspired author. ^_^ 


	7. Recreation

an: I got very stuck thinking whether or not this should get an "R" rating. I mean, it contains nothing graphic, no smut or lemon or whatever, and there isn't even any norty behaviour. Many of u readers will understand when I say..."it's all in their minds"  
Just norty thoughts and language. So I've decided it's up to you, my wonderful readers. Just tell me if the rating for this needs to be upped and I'll change it.  
Thanks guys! BTW: Thanks for the reviews...keep it up! I'm glad u like the story because it's turning out to be one of the most fun D/H fics I've ever written. *grin*   
And yes, the truth about Azure, and her shall we say, 'connections' with Harry, will be revealed in later chapters ;)  
  
For now: this chapter is probably best rated as a high PG-13 or 15+ due to some norty content.  
You have been warned!! O.o  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy's hands flew over the keys of the piano, a cigarette dangling elegantly from his lips. Harry examined the muggle items the blonde had collected over the years. He gently shook a glass snow dome in his hands, his ears listening to the tinkling melody in the background.  
"That one's from France." Only Malfoy could talk so eloquently while managing not to drop the precariously hanging cigarette.  
"It's beautiful."  
  
//It's like you. The snow...it's pale and cold and delicate and...okay, now where did that possibly come from?? I swear, if I make it past this month alive, I'm booking myself into an institution.//  
  
"And do you like beautiful things Mr. Potter..." The music had stopped, a hand had come up to snatch the cigarette away. As Harry turned to face him, whispy cigarette-smoke trailed into the air from Malfoy's pursed lips, and he found eyes watching him like a hawk.  
"I like things that make my life a nicer place to be. Beauty is a fickle friend, Malfoy."  
  
//Could I ever make your life a nicer place? Could I have filled that spot years ago if it weren't from the insults that hurt you? I'm not going to even rebute these voices in my head because it only makes it worse. I'm past denial.//  
  
Green met grey and the clocks in the room slowed down.  
  
//Father needed therapy. I've decided what I need. It's you, you selfish, egocentric bastard. You're my nicotine patches and chocolate fix and the hate that throbs in my veins.//  
  
//What's going on in that pretty head of his? Fine, are you happy now? You stupid bloody voice-in-my-head. I admitted he's pretty.//  
  
//But I can't tell you, because knowing you, you'd most likely tell me to go and do inapproriate things to a tree and then proceed to flush my head down a toilet, dooming me to eternity with Moaning Myrtle.//  
  
"Say, Potter, care to play a game? We have about an hour before we need to get ready for dinner."  
"What kind of game?" There was hesitation evident in Harry's voice.  
  
//The one I'm thinking of isn't exactly hide-and-seek.//  
  
"Twister will do." A box was was brought out from beside the piano and Malfoy held it out to Harry.  
  
//Now I'm alarmed. Twister as in involving arms and legs and said limbs all being twisted into assorted kinky-esque positions? Right. Not in this life Malfoy.//  
  
"Uh...okay, I guess."  
  
//So why did I just agree??//  
  
"Potter, before we start the game, I'd like to request something. And listen up, because a Malfoy doesn't request much."  
  
//Would I mind if we played this completely buff? Of course not Malfoy. Jolly good then, let's just shed the apparel and go for it, eh? AGH! Perhaps I should do a Dobby and repeatedly bash my head and the filthy thoughts in it against a dresser.//  
  
"Would you...well the thing is, that Twister board has been enchanted to where it can be commanded by voice by one of the players so a person wouldn't be required to spin the spinner..."  
  
//Not quite the proposition I had been hoping for.//  
  
"You see how that spinner is shaped like a snake? This board can be commanded using parseltongue."  
"You...you want me to use Parseltongue?"  
  
//Drop the parsel.//  
  
"Yes Potter. And perhaps you could call out the...positions, the board gives, in Parseltongue as well?"  
"But how can you understand them?"  
"Oh, you didn't think you were the only one at Hogwarts with a nimble tongue now did you?" A mischievous grin crossed Malfoy's face. "I too have a gifted tongue, and I've been studying the language since I was at school."  
  
//Is that a flicker of sadness crossing his face? No, it couldn't be. Because why would be sad? But then again, why I should it matter if he's sad or if he's happy or if he's fucking whatever. He's Draco Malfoy, and a month to live or not, damned if I ever admit anything more - even to the little voices in my head.//  
  
"Lucius wouldn't stand to have a son that couldn't speak Parseltongue. Not when Precious Harry The-Sun-Shines-Out-My-Overrated-Arse Potter could speak it."  
"My ar- Malfoy that comment is way out of line!"  
  
//At least he didn't notice me call him Precious. Fuck. I'm beginning to slip up, as if being around the bloody prat is like being on an icy surface. Or one covered in butter. Or whipped cream. And silk. And- ah shit. This train of thought better not turn into one of THOSE trains again.//  
  
//And I'll keep pretending that it's all nothing and I don't secretly enjoy every moment his arm brushes mine.//  
  
"Do you want to play or not?"  
"Do I get a choice?"  
"No."  
Harry sighed.  
"Then yes, I'll play."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------  
cookiejarnotes:  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *grins broadly*  
next chapter: let their game begin ^_^ 


	8. Restriction

an: In this chapter there'll be some lyrics you might recognise from the song "The Point of No Return" from the musical "The Phantom of The Opera". I don't own the lyrics you recognise or anything to do with the Phantom productions. Andrew Llyod Webber and his bunch own that. Regular disclaimer still applies of course :D  
Anywayz, hope u enjoy this chapter ;) Again, things get taken up a notch, and this time it includes some rather raunchy behaviour from the boys. Yes boys. I repeat: I don't know what you'd be doing this far in if you didn't know, but this is SLASH. That means boys getting norty. *wink* You have been warned! This fic contains norty behaviour and language!!  
And again: if anyone feels this should get an R-rating please let me know :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Left foot yellow."  
But of course to us, it would have sounded like a sinister hissing. Two socked feet reached for a yellow spot each, following what the spinner had landed on. The game progressed rapidly, the room filled with nothing but strange serpent noises and the shuffling of arms and legs.  
"We need some music." Draco muttered at last. At that point, his foot was trapped under Harry's arm and his leg was contorted over Harry's. "Something to fill in this awkward silence." With a few more muttered words a slow swinging jazz number surrounded them.  
"Awkward silence? If that's awkward then I don't know what you'd call having your limbs entangled with those of an eternal peroxide addict."  
"Don't tell me you don't...enjoy it." Malfoy, being the flexible person he was, carefully manouvered himself so that his leg slowly rubbed against Harry's, the material of his expensive wool blend trousers shifting against the ribbed black of Harry's cords. And for the smallest amount of time, Harry really really didn't mind the friction. In fact, if the reaction his body was giving was any kind of indication, he found the contact between them seemed almost...almost...  
But then he realised that he really really needed to get back to reality.  
"Stop that you pervert!" Harry jerked himself away from the other man so quickly he almost lost his balance. That would have meant his foot slipping off the spot underneath and therefore losing the game. Which was what Malfoy had planned for - a sneaky victory.  
Or at least Harry hoped that's what Malfoy had planned for. In any case, all he got from Malfoy was an annoyingly cheeky grin.  
  
//I'd do anything to take that grin away. Even use my own mouth on his just to stop him smirking at me.//  
  
Harry swore at Malfoy in Parseltongue. And suddenly, without warning, Malfoy found that Harry speaking in that eerie reptilian language meant more than just a language to him. In fact, he suddenly found his clothes to be extremely constricting. The room seemed to be...  
  
//Increasingly hot. Am I thinking of the room, the weather, or HIM?? Or perhaps me? Yes, well, we can't have an ugly Malfoy now can we? I don't think that's even possible...//  
  
He stared at Harry, and forgot about his own egotistial inner ravings, and realised just how attractive those little dots of perspiration on the other man's upper lip were.  
"Damn you Potter." He muttered under his breath.  
"Correction, you bloody oaf: damn YOU! This is all a ploy to distract me. Stop it! You're not going to win." But there was a strange hitch in his voice and it was breathy and it was a dead give away that he wasn't entirely hating the situation.  
The reply he got from the Slytherin was a purred chuckle that tickled the shell of his ear.  
"How do you know this is just a distractive tactic?"  
  
//Denial isn't a pretty thing on him. In fact, the only pretty thing on him...the only thing  
that looks good on him....  
should be me.//  
  
"Always had to win at everything didn't you Potter?"  
"Fuck you Malfoy."  
  
//Now dominance IS something that's very becoming on him.//  
  
Malfoy was the first to break their gaze. Malfoy was right - Harry never was one to lose anything, and somewhat unsettled, Harry continued the game.  
And then it happened. Was it fate or something cosmic? Or maybe it was just two people, giving in to the inevitable.  
It was after several more rounds, Harry now finding Malfoy's body arched above his in a manner that Malfoy's shirt had hitched up, revealing the toned plane of his stomach. Harry found his eyes being attracted to a tiny green and silver ornament imbedded in Malfoy's navel. It sparkled as it caught the light, and before he knew it the words had slipped out of Harry's mouth.  
"I think your belly-button's winking at me." He hungrily eyed the jewel piercing.  
  
//Past the point of no return...no backward glances...what the hell is he doing to me?! Damn persistent Malfoy. Perhaps I should take up singing muggle musical songs for my supper. That would suit my Orphan!Potter image well. Perhaps I could get the part of Oliver... look how sparkly that gem in his navel is...//  
  
An eternity stretched between them. Malfoy gulped, looking at the dazed lust glinting in Harry's eyes. Harry's hand reached up, fingertips gently grazed over the peircing. Malfoy tried hard not to squirm but his back arched involuntarily as he felt Harry's almost shy touches across his stomach.  
  
//The games we've played till now are at an end...past all thought of "if" or "when"...no use resisting...abandon thought...and...  
His skin does feel like silk...//  
  
//Let the dream descend. Now where did that come from? I dabble in muggle fetishes too much...Oh God, hear me out just this once. I'm a Malfoy and I don't pray much and you probably haven't heard from me since I was about seven. But if you can hear me, don't let this be a dream.//  
  
"The game..." Malfoy tried in futility. He glanced at the game mat, but found the colourful circles swimming before his eyes.  
"Fuck the game." Harry's voice was husky. His other hand let go of its balance on the ground.  
  
They tumbled to the plastic mat below them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------  
cookiejarnotes:  
*cough cough*  
Don't ask me how I got inspired to write...that *looks at above*  
*looks at her coffee and chocolate*...I think it was the caffeine high...^_^  
Anywayz, thankyou for your reviews...u know how much they mean to me! Keep reviewing sweeties!  
  
  
XXX  
  
IMPORTANT:  
Chapter 9 does not appear to work if you try to access it the normal way, and the line "story not found" will come up. It will work, however, if you type ?? after the address in the address bar of your browser.  
Sorry about this, I don't know why it won't work, but yeah...if you happen to know how to cure this please let me know, it'll be a big help! Thanks! 


	9. Renovation

WARNING: If you don't like SLASH...well, what are you still doing in here? ;) Hehehe  
But seriously, if you don't like slash well then you might take heed, because this chapter contains some pretty boys gettin' down and frisky. Nothing graphic/smutty/lemony. Just turnin' up the heat a notch ;)  
I repeat: boy/boy lovin' here within. You have been warned. Or, erm, enticed? O.o (if ur a slash fan *grin*)  
Oh yes, and there's swearing as well. BTW: This chapter might seem a little, shall we say, insane? I say blame the honey-roasted cashews and coffee. *grin*  
a/n:  
*To everyone who asked for a bit more spice in the story and a bit more saucy action between the boys: well...here you go ;) Hope u like it hehehe.  
*To Grath: Sorry I haven't updated Velvet Darkness yet, but trust me, I've almost finished the next two chapters for it :D So it should be updated vewwy soon! And some of the other fics are coming along as well. :) Thankyou for your continuing support!  
*To everyone who has reviewed: your support is invaluable and very much loved. Thankyoooooooooo!!! *glomps all*  
*To my 'regular reviewers' (u know who u r ;) ): thanku! your kindness and effort in reviewing my work and keeping up with my fics really means very much to me :)  
I promise right at the end of this I will have a big BIG thankyou to each of u individually. My precious reviewers!! *mwa*  
I would do that for each chapter except I've been rather busy, so I haven't been able to. Next time...next story, I'll thank all u guys that take the time to review, in separate chapters :)  
  
REPOST: Last time I posted this, it wouldn't work properly for some reason. Let's hope that this repost enables you to view Chapter 9 without having to put ?? after the address :)  
  
And now...on with the show...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At first they were just a jumble of limbs and bodies and socks, which often, at best, looks like a messy jumble or limbs and bodies and socks. But when the parties involved are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, with their bodies locked together in a such a provocative manner that they should have a sticker with "Mature Adults Only" slapped on them, then...well, suddenly it goes from being a pile of arms and legs to something...  
  
//So incredibly hot. You do the Hokey Pokey and you - ah whatever. I'll do the Potter. You go do your bloody muggle Hokey Pokey, you stupid disembodied voice!!  
I'll use the Malfoy way then; use my 'vicious' tongue and 'untamed' mouth to bowl over Potter.  
Stupid Gryffindor. Don't think he realises that he's not so in charge of the situation as he'd like to be.//  
  
Speaking of socks though, for one insane moment Harry's mind drifted to a completely different topic - which was astounding, considering he was pinned beneath Malfoy's lithe sculpted form - and he remembered that the socks he was wearing were knitted for him by Dobby. He would have felt wistful, if it were not for the gentle warmth of lip against lip, the subtle pressure and sweet invasion of another mouth against his. And suddenly Draco Malfoy was kissing one Harry Potter.  
  
//Come out, come out Potter...open your heart and mouth to me...good boy...//  
  
To add to the absurdity of the circumstances, they were lying in a room full of muggle goods, on a plastic Twister mat, with muggle music in the background and a baby - a baby with an appetite for human blood - playing in the next room.  
Romantic, erotic or ideal weren't exactly the right words to describe the situation.  
But then Harry remembered that he had set the sordid affair in motion. Thrown down the proverbial gauntlet. Or the promiscuous Malfoy. But since when had Malfoy taken control of the reins?  
  
Harry decided that he since he was supposedly an honourable Gryffindor and a man of his word, he would uphold the challenge. Conquer the mountain. Or mount the conniving Malfoy...?  
Perhaps with death only a month away...  
  
//...Insanity is a good way to go out. God he drives me insane...Malfoy you bastard. You're still trying to beat me after the seven years of torture at Hogwarts. But perhaps the methods you're employing now aren't so torturous...inventive, smarmy, randy git.//  
  
His hands snaked around the Slytherin, one hand on the smooth plane of the man's back, the fingers of the other tangling themselves in the slick strands of Malfoy's hair. And in the end, if this were a Quidditch match (Slytherin vs. Gryffindor of course) it was Slytherin who won for once. Or to be technical, the mouth of a Slytherin.  
Harry abandoned all logic and gave admittance to Draco, who proceeded to go about exploring Harry's mouth as if it was his own personal Chamber of Secrets (complete with its own frisky Basilisk).  
  
//We shouldn't. I shouldn't. If anyone ever found out...relations with a client... strictly forbidden...rules of the job. I could lose my whole career over...this...this one dalliance. One fling. But oh...//  
  
Malfoy moaned into the warm cavern of Harry's mouth, his hands holding Harry's head in an almost possessive manner. And to Harry, possession felt good. His hands bunched up the fabric at the back of Malfoy's shirt, tugging up slightly to reveal a small expanse of smooth damp skin. His hands roamed the warm skin of Draco's torso, his fingers rediscovering the small gem from earlier and revelling in the way the tiny rock felt under his touch.  
  
//How can I stop when this feels...//  
  
//So wrong.//  
  
//So right? And it's not a fling...is it? Fuck the job. Fuck the Ministry. He's all...//  
  
Malfoy further deepened the kiss, and daring to slowly open his eyes, found himself reflected in green through glass. One hand still holding Harry, Malfoy flung off Harry's glasses and continued to stare down at him. There was something about the gaze they held.  
  
//It's not cosmically right. But his dizzying cologne dizzies up my head and I think if I don't stop inhaling him my allergies are going to play up and I'm going to start sneezing and getting snotty and then he'll stop kissing me because who wants to kiss a snotty four-eyed git? Oh hang on, snotty git that can't even see him because he needs glasses are somewhere else right now. Urgh!!  
But...  
We fit together like a jigsaw, inevitably like every cliche muggle couple throughout history...then again most of them ended up dying for love so I think I'll stop thinking about it.//  
  
//He's got a seeker's arms and I'm the one he's seeking. I'll be his snitch. Pretty blonde fluttery hollow decoration hanging off his arm and every word. I'll be whatever he damned well wants me to be.//  
  
//Find the answers in a blurry world.//  
  
//But NO! It's not right, it'll never work. There's bills to pay and money to inherit and ministry juniors to do over and peoples' heads to screw with. And hexes to throw at the occasional hapless muggle.//  
  
//Like I could come to love losing me in him. And I could fall into his arms because it probably feels like home.//  
  
//Like we seem right, so wrong, so perfect, so wonderful, so fucking wrong. Seven years of fighting. A lifetime of waiting. But it's just not right...//  
  
//Who cares about the future when all I can feel that's drifting over me is Malfoy's presence. His kisses are full of arrogance and he oozes with hairgel and narcissistic over-confidence.  
But who cares?  
Narcissism is VERY becoming on him.//  
  
//Forget the voices in your head. Forget consequences. Forget anything but how he feels so right against you. Memorise the feel of him; unscarred and perfect. Perfect Precious Potter.//  
  
//The smell of him; rich, expensive, musky...the smell of twilight.//  
  
Malfoy indulged himself in the feeling that was being held by Harry, mouths and arms entwined, feeling warm, safe and...loved? Wanted?  
  
//You've wanted this but denied yourself of it for how long exactly? I'm falling into who-the-hell knows where and I just realised I don't give a damn. I think I've denied myself of being in safety's arms. After all, Potter will protect me.//  
  
//Forget the past...forget being the Boy Who Lived and having to save the world again...and again.....and again. Those days are over. Get your OWN life. Stop putting everything off.//  
  
//Live tomorrow today.//  
  
Harry arched his back and dug his heels into the mat, lightly swivelling his hips upward so they ground against Malfoy's ever so s..l..o..w..l..y.  
"Potter you're torturing me." Malfoy groaned, letting his eyelids flutter shut.  
"Perhaps...it seems the tables have turned then, Malfoy." Harry grinned mischievously, before letting out an undignified yelp as he found their positions being swapped so that he ended up where Malfoy was before. The smirking blonde bestowed similar pelvic actions (as Harry was performing previously) on him.  
"Bastard." Harry muttered. "Devious arrogant slimy-" He stopped talking as Malfoy's hands snaked up and nimble fingers began freeing the buttons on Harry's shirt.  
"Malfo-"  
"Shhhh...concentrating." Malfoy pointed at the shirt with a look of absolute serious concentration on his face (which Harry would have seen if the world wasn't a load of obscure blobs and shapes).  
Harry snorted.  
"It's not like it's one of Snape's potions. Shirt. Button hole. Simple concept, you dumb schmuck." The last part was muttered.  
"Oh touche!" Malfoy said. "But I must agree with you though....how about this then?" He literally ripped the rest of the shirt off Harry, dragging it down until it hung (utterly ruined of course) in a manner that left Harry's shoulders and collar bones revealed.  
"Bloody brilliant." Harry sighed, subconsciously using Ron's phrase.  
  
//Please...please don't let this turn out to be some bet, some joke with his work mates...//  
  
Malfoy grinned. He kissed the shell of Harry's ear, before slowly moving his lips down south, tracing the smooth length of Harry's neck with his mouth. He placed tiny, delicate, decidedly un-Malfoy kisses on the column of Harry's throat, only to replace them with fiery passionate ones that Harry was sure would leave marks later on - battle scars if you will.  
Or souvenirs of the occasion if you're the tourist type.  
  
//Oh...//  
  
//Damn you. Damn you, Potter. You're getting me hooked on you. Addicted so that I O-D on you and have to be sent to St. Mungo's.//  
  
Harry sighed as the blonde's tongue grazed the flesh where his neck met his collarbones, dipping into the small hollow there. He closed his eyes as he felt it continue along the defined angular line of his collar bone until it met his shoulder, where more light butterfly kisses were placed on his skin.  
"Draco..." Harry let out a soft moan. Then he felt rather anxious, thinking the blonde might have had a smirk on his face as he called out his name. Far from it, Draco had rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck, gentling nuzzling the damp skin and breathing in a scent that was....  
  
//Most definitely Harry. Harry...mine. All mine...//  
  
He was breathing heavily and his eyelids had fallen almost completely shut. Harry felt Draco's warm breath on his neck. He looked down and placed a tender kiss on the strands of platinum hair. At the embrace, Draco turned to look up at Harry, lips parted slightly in anticipation and eyes glazed over with l-  
  
When suddenly, a loud, sharp, offending cry came from the next room.  
  
"Shit!" Draco yelled, rolling out from under Harry (which meant that Harry had to fall with an offensive thump on to the floor). "Azure...oh shit! Erm...Harry! Glasses, shirt...oh fuck!" He jumped up, almost falling over after getting tangled in the plastic of the game mat.  
Draco continued to mutter and babble a load of words and curses to himself - half of which was an incoherent jumble that Harry couldn't hear. Harry took his glasses, which were practically shoved into his hand. As he put them on he could see Draco trying to madly pat down his normally sleek and styled hair, which was currently totally messed and sticking out at rather odd angles. Harry stared in utter disbelief as the blonde insanely swatted at his crumpled clothes in an attempt to smooth them out, still muttering away.   
  
//What in Merlin's name?! I think the little rodent's lost it. He's raving on like a complete and utter lunatic. Hmph! Trust Draco Malfoy to go from sensual to psycho in less than a minute!!//  
  
Draco stomped away into the next room, still gabbling random curses under his breath. Harry shook his head in amazement at the absolute maniac Malfoy was as he stared after him, before following the man while trying to readjust his torn shirt. It was then that he noticed he was missing a sock. Damn.  
He really liked those socks. 


End file.
